cold desires
by Okibimaru
Summary: Toushiro is a rising champion in snow boarding Momo is a university student in business study’s trying to make a winter sports store in America, what happens when they meet at the winter Olympics, R
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Desires**

**Toushiro is a rising champion in snow boarding; Momo is a university student in business study's trying to make a winter sports store in America, what happens when they meet at the winter Olympics, R&R **

November was drawing to a close and the first snow of winter settled on the roof of Harvard University, the grass was covered in frost so that it crunched under the feet of the students as they rushed to there lecture.

"Come on Momo were going to be late" a short Raven Haired Girl called into the bathroom door

"Ib be oubt im ba minbit" Momo Hinimori called back trying to talk through her toothbrush

"Fine just hurry up, Orihime and Tatsuki are getting all touchy feely again" Rukia Sighed as Momo laughed

"It's been two years and you still get grossed out?" Momo stepped out the shower room with her towel wrapped around her body.

As Rukia and Momo walked into the Dinning hall they spotted there friends and walked over

"Ah Sleeping Buety and little miss bossy boots finally get here" Rukia's vain popped out her head

"Shut up Yamachika"

"So what's going on today?" Momo was eager to get to class as it was the final week before graduation

"Field trip" Rangiku said matter o factly

"Were to?"

"Winter Olympics"

Toushiro sat quietly in his room, at the age of nineteen he was already living in his own house, it wasn't a bad thing though as he shared it with his closest friends, his manager slash adoptive father Abari Renji and his Camera man slash best friend Ichigo Kurosaki

"Right Son it's like I said 'keep your eyes on the prize and that first gold is yours for the taking" Abari said whilst looking in the mirror to make sure his tie was on correctly "and Ichigo? Try to keep the Camera on Toushiro this time, not the girls" the Orange haired boy let out a nervous chuckle

"Right you are boss"

"Now where is your board?"

"In the car"

"Your gear?"

"Car"

"Food?"

"Car"

"Right, let's go" the three made there way to the large car in the drive and clambered in "remember Toushiro, going for gold"

"Yes sir" they all had big grins on there faces as the radio turned on and the music began to play.

"**And hear we are at the finals in the winter Olympics snow boarding for men, are five finalists are; Kenpachi Zaraki, Aizen Sasuke, Chad Yastasora, Uryuu Ishida and the rising prodigy Toushiro Hitsugaya!**" the crowed burst with applause as the five finalists stepped up to the starting posts.

"Wow look at them all" Momo exclaimed

"Didn't you want to open a winter sports shop Momo?" Tatsuki asked, the small girl nodded

"Yea right after you decided to team with Orihime to make a sports centre that did everything"

"hey look at that guy, the one with the White hair, he's cute" looking over at Rangiku, Momo followed her gaze to one of the finalists, he was slightly smaller then the others but his hair made him stand out just as much, it was white and spiky

"Isn't that Toushiro Hitsugaya? The snowboarding prodigy?"

"Yea they say he's going to be the best in no time"

Breathing slowly Toushiro looked down the starting slope, he was at the finals, this was his first world championship and he was at the finals

"Come on buddy, don't look so nervous" looking to his left he saw he was standing next to a thin man with glasses

"You're Uryuu, right?" he sure didn't look like a snowboarder

"Yea, this is your first time hear right?" Toushiro nodded "piece of advice, there is a sharp turn five minuets in, watch for it carefully"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Kenpachi is the only guy hear who can keep up with my speed but he wipes out on that turn, I hear your fast so I might get a challenge if you stay in" Toushiro smirked

"I'm warning you, you're going to regret helping me" Uryuu chuckled

"I'm counting on it" before the young boy could reply the commentator began to talk

"**ok hear comes the whistle, and there off**" Toushiro pushed hard of the ramp, he was right, Uryuu was fast, so was Kenpachi, which was surprising since his size, swerving past Chad and Aizen, Toushiro started gaining on the leaders 'hear we go' he smiled to himself, he was going to win this.

The girls all let out gasps and long ooooooh's as the competitors swerved in and out of positions as the boys in there group talked about the different boards the finalists were using

"yes but, Aizen has that new Rip Curl, it's built to do thoughs jumps like the one at the end, it will earn him enough points to get at least third"

"Haven't you forgotten that Uryuu Ishida has never lost a championship in six years?" Momo listened intently to there convosation

"Hey have you guys heard about that board that Toushiro guy is using, apparently its custom made" this caught the young girls attention

"What did you guy's say?"

"Err, Toushiro Hitsugaya"

"hey Momo come look at this" Tatsuki called, she ran up to the railing just in time to watch as the only three left in the running, the other two had obviously wiped out

"**and it's Toushiro in first followed by Uryuu then Aizen in third, could this be a first win for the rising star and a first loose for the raining champ, I guess we will see now**"

Toushiro came up towards the ramp, he was going to win, he knew it, every cell in his body was screaming victory, flying of the ramp he heard gasps from the crowed as he preformed some stunts in the air to gain him points, he heard Uryuu and Aizen leave the ramps surface, he had to win now before it was to late, he was coming down then he saw her, the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon, her hair was a chocolate brown and tied up in a bun with a piece of green cloth, being caught of guard he didn't notice his board catch the side of the ramp, he heard it snap and he was thrown across the ground.

Everyone gasped in horror as he lay on the ground, his body felt sore all over and he could see blood on the floor

"Toushiro!" Renji and Ichigo jumped in as the paramedics rushed in to retrieve him "come on, son your going to be ok, Ichigo lets get him out of hear"

Momo couldn't believe what she just saw, he had looked into her eyes just before it happened, was this her fault?

"Come on Mom lets go" Rukia tugged on her shirt "Momo lets go- what the" they all looked around to see Soi Fon crying

"Hey Soi, what's up?"

"I have to see if he's alright" the raven haired teen tried to jump in after the two men who had got Toushiro out with the paramedics

"Why, what do you need to go for?" they all held Soi Fon back as she struggled

"Because he's my brother" she screamed

**And we'll end there for now, what did you think, please review and say what you thought, thanks for reading **

**Next chapter should be up by Monday ;) **


	2. Authors note

**Authors note**

I am sorry to say I have lost all trail of thought on the continuation and even plot of this Fanfiction, if anyone wishes to take and continue this story please PM me and we shall make the arrangements, once again sorry for not being able to finish.

You're faithful but obviously lacking in motivation Author,

Okibimaru


End file.
